Mirrors are used for utilitarian and decorative purposes and are often placed in retail locations for both purposes. For example, mirrors are placed in dressing rooms or near retail items so that a person may view the fit and look of the product on themselves before purchasing. Two way mirrors (sometimes also referred to as one way mirrors) present a semi-transparent view from one side of the mirror and a semi-reflective view from the other side of the mirror. These mirrors are used by police in interrogation rooms, for example, so that the investigators or witnesses may observe the person being interrogated but the person being interrogated cannot view the observers. These mirrors are also used, for example, by stores to mask the direction of a security camera lens, as well as many other applications.
Advertising displays have long been used in retail locations to promote various products and services. These advertising displays may be static posters or images displayed on electronic displays.
Exemplary embodiments of the mirrored display relate to an optical stack having an intergrated electronic display. The optical stack may be a two way mirror with the electronic display mounted therebehind such that the image displayed on the electronic display can be shown through the optical stack when the electronic display is illuminated. When the electronic display is not illuminated, the optical stack may appear as a reflective surface. The mirrored display may also comprise a video player, a timing and control board, and other components that are electrically connected to the electronic display and configured control static or video images displayed on the electronic display.
In other exemplary embodiments, the electronic display may be a capacitive touch screen display. The mirrored display may further comprise a processor that receives a user's input and updates the displayed image based on the user's input. For example and not to serve as a limitation, the user may select various clothing items for display on the mirrored display such that the user can see a visual depiction of the clothing item on the user without having to actually wear the clothing item. The mirrored display may include a sensor that detects when a person is in view of the mirrored display and operate the electronic display accordingly.